The application relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to cases for storing tool bits.
Containers for storing tool bits such as drill bits, screwdriver bits, torque bits, and the like are known. Such containers typically include retaining means for holding the tool bits in an organized manner. Due to the relatively small sizes of the tool bits, however, it may sometimes be difficult for a user to grasp and remove the tool bits from the retaining means.